eewikifandomcom-20200214-history
Arcenon
General Information City Name:Arcenon - High Nelvaanian: Arcenar (Emperor, supreme ruler), with the suffix -non (Settlement, place of), translated as Citadel of Emperors Classification: Metropolis Location: Kalidan, Northern hemisphere, 30km west of Wulfngard Demographics The largest and most populated settlement on Kalidan, Arcenon is a massive citadel built to serve as the Eternal Empire's economic and industrial center, shortly after the planet's colonization by the imperial nation, migrating in from Nelvaan following the separation from the Confederacy of Independent Systems. The rapid modernization and industrialization efforts carried out by the new government, has attracted a sizable portion of the native population of Tygerii, especially from amongst the younger generation, who are drawn in by the prospect of jobs, a higher living standard, as well as governmental propaganda efforts. As such, the native Tygerii make up an estimated 42% of the city's population. The second largest demographic consists of Nelvaanians and Humans of various ethnicities, with worlds such as Ession, Lorrd and Winter strongly represented, who, at 28% of the population, form the majority of colonists. The remaining population consists of a mixture of various species which migrated here from Nelvaan along with the Empire, as well as various parts of the galaxy, mostly as a result of the rapid economic growth the planet has recently undergone. Despite the mixture of species and highly nationalistic government, racism is almost nonexistent, with social divisions being drawn along lines of class and culture, rather than species or ethnic background. Society is divided into three strata, ranked from lowest to highest: Civilians, inhabitants who have not completed a voluntary term of military service and have somewhat restricted civil rights (most notably being denied the right to vote) and are somewhat looked down on; Citizens, inhabitants who have served in the military and enjoy an elevated status, having the right to vote in elections; and Nobles, individuals or the descendants of individuals who have distinguished themselves during their military service through extraordinary acts of valor. That is not to say that the city is a shining beacon of equality, however and some problems certainly exist, most notably a strong social pressure for the lower class to enlist in the military, refusal of which is seen as an act of cowardice and often berated as unpatriotic. Surprisingly, despite, or perhaps due to being a melting pot of species and ethnic groups, a unified and distinctive cultural identity has emerged amongst the population, no doubt helped along by the efforts of the all-pervasive state propaganda, which can be seen almost everywhere. There is a strong emphasis on honor, strict discipline, loyalty, respect of the law and military service. This cultural unification is also aided by the adoption of a national language that was imported from Nelvaan, which consists of elements from the languages of the various groups which have settled the city, adopted as the official language of the Eternal Empire, under the name of High Nelvaanian, usage of which is highly encouraged by the state. The nascent language also has its own distinctive alphabet which differs from the more commonly used Aurebesh that is found throughout the galaxy, the result of a government policy to foster a strong national identity amongst the planet's inhabitants. Wealth Arcenon is surprisingly wealthy for such a recently built city, ranking as medium on a galactic scale, with the upper classes enjoying exponentially higher standards of living. The city's primary sources of income are a strong military industry focused on the production of ships, ground vehicles, military droids, small arms and infantry equipment. Several companies are headquartered here, most notably Karavin Concern, a partly-state owned military-industrial conglomerate of several smaller manufacturers from around the planet, which is often contracted to supply the imperial military with equipment. The second largest industry is the mining sector, which exploits the planet's largely untapped ore deposits and refines them either for use in the local industries, or for export off-world. Stability Perhaps unsurprisingly for the capital city of a government as militaristic as the Eternal Empire, Arcenon enjoys a high level of stability and public security. A combination of widespread propaganda, social pressure and heavy military presence ensures that the city's inhabitants remain mostly compliant with the law, although some tensions do exist, particularly between the mostly pro-government urban population and the more barbaric tribes of raiders that still plague the planet, despite government efforts. This culture clash sometimes leads to violence, requiring government crackdowns to pacify the tribals, often in a brutal manner. Even so, as is typical of cities of this size, there is a criminal underground, however it is largely forced to operate away from public view, as the government does not shy away from resorting to heavy-handed crackdowns and often employs brutal punitive measures such as torture, both technological and Force-aided, as well as public executions, often in the form of crucifixion or burning alive at the stake, amongst other cruel methods meant to make an example of those who step out of line. As the local government favors execution and physical punishment over imprisonment and rehabilitation of criminals, Arcenon's local prison is much smaller than those in similar-sized cities and prisoner conditions are reported to be extremely harsh, prolonged incarceration of offenders often proving fatal and political dissidents are often transported to Camp 9, a larger prison facility at the south pole. The government employs a carrot-and-stick approach as a means to keep the city's inhabitants in line. Conformity towards the state's culture and compliance with the law is rewarded, while deviations are punished, often publicly and brutally, in order to provide a warning to the rest of the population. Freedom & Oppression As is the case throughout the rest of Kalidan's cities and other holdings under the sovereignty of the Eternal Empire, Arcenon is a well-defended and secure city, where order is strictly maintained by the Empire's military, with an iron fist. Criminal activity is swiftly and severely punished and the government brutally suppresses the spread of ideas which contradict its set of values, or are otherwise seen as a threat to national cohesion and the good functioning of society. Much like throughout the rest of the Empire, dissent is forcefully discouraged. The promotion of Lightside ideals, Jedi beliefs, pacifism and democracy are all forbidden by the law and particularly insistent or noteworthy troublemakers find themselves facing the wrath of governmental death squads, which will swiftly detain, or eliminate these undesirable elements. A certain level of opposition is tolerated, however only as long as it still conforms to the state-mandated national ideals. Heavy emphasis is placed on duty, loyalty, efficiency and self-control, both by society and by the government. The consumption and sale of recreational narcotics are strictly prohibited and punishable by torture and execution, although alcohol is legal and tolerated as long as it is not consumed excessively. Surprisingly for a government as heavy-handed as the Eternal Empire's, fair, periodic elections are held, both for the position of mayor, as well as for higher government positions, such as seats in the Assembly of Representatives, the Eternal Empire's legislative branch and Senate equivalent. Voter participation is not mandatory, but highly encouraged by state propaganda and multiple political parties and independent candidates are represented through a process of voluntary registration. It should be noted that only Citizens and Nobles are allowed to participate in elections, both as candidates and voters, Civilians being excluded from this process. Description Arcenon is a large, sprawling city divided into several districts, which are distinguished by function. The city is built in an emergent architectural style which blends elements from Ession, Nelvaan, Zakuul and Winter and is characterized by grandiose, imposing motifs, with tall arches, straight lines and sharp angles. Decorative elements and statues are common and serve as yet another means of propaganda promoting the values of the state and fostering national pride. Tall, imposing towers rise up amongst smaller buildings and, in a style reminiscent of other planets, although much more clearly defined here, social classes are divided by altitude. The upper sections of the massive towers are reserved for the Citizenry, with Nobles occupying the tops of the spires, while Civilians are relegated to the lower levels of the city. As in the Eternal Empire, there is no separation between the armed forces and law enforcement, with the former also taking up the responsibility of maintaining law and order and dispensing justice where and as needed, there is a heavy military presence in the city. Points of Interest Industrial District Arcenon's Industrial District is the beating heart of the Eternal Empire's capital and takes up the eastern portion of the city. Located adjacent to the Residential District, this is where the various companies which operate on Kalidan have their factories, offices and distribution centers. The district is a tightly-packed cluster of large towers, surrounding a large spaceport that is the district's only notable open area. The skyline is filled with brightly colored holograms advertising various goods and services, as well as identifying the offices of the companies which operate here, forming a striking contrast with the dark gray duracrete of the towers. This is the part of the city which never sleeps or rests and there is heavy traffic from the multitude of speeders, shuttles and freighters that deliver workers to their places of employment, haul ore from the various smaller mining towns scattered across the planet and ferry goods between the various factories and spaceport. In addition to the various factories and office towers, some of the city's vital services are also located here, such as water treatment, heating and the reactors which power both the city's needs, as well as the planetary shield generator. Residential District The city's Residential District is the largest one, taking up the entire western hemisphere of the metropolis. Unlike the cramped Industrial District, it is more open and space here is more generous. Massive spacescrapers dominate the skyline, rising up thousands of meters into the air, with smaller buildings dispersed between them. Social classes are divided by altitude, with the Civilians living at the bottom and the Citizens inhabiting the upper sections of the districts, where they enjoy better living conditions than the ones found below. The very tops of the towers are reserved for the Nobility, where opulent estates serve as residences of many of the Eternal Empire's aristocratic houses. Despite the name, this district is also where all the municipal facilities and entertainment venues are located, as well as a generous amount of commercial buildings which distribute goods to the population. There are several large plazas for public gatherings, which also host the nation's frequent military parades, as well as education facilities, hospitals, emergency and other services required for the city's operation. Imperial Grand Opera Located close to the center of the city, is the galaxy-famous Imperial Grand Opera. This prestigious edifice is well known for its grandiose, stunning architecture and acoustic qualities. The building houses a number of amenities and facilities, as well as the well-known Emperor Valkorion Grand Theater, who's grand hall and tall, imposing archways host frequent performances which immortalize the Empire's triumphs and commemorate its many tragedies. Attendance is extremely exclusive and costly and there is a very strict dress code in place, which requires attendees to wear formal clothing or military uniforms which must be immaculate. Likewise, there is a strict code of etiquette which all attendees are required to adhere to. The Imperial Grand Opera serves as an important asset in the government's all-pervasive propaganda machine, existing as a monument to the superiority of Imperial culture over others in the galaxy. Military District The logistics of maintaining such a large military presence within the city requires a significant amount of facilities and these are dispersed along the edges of the metropolis in the Military District, which encircles Arcenon like a thick, heavily-armed ring. In addition to barracks, starfighter hangars and the facilities required to store and maintain military vehicles, supplies and equipment, a number of weapon systems are also dispersed across this district, as well as one of the generators for the Arx-Aeterna-class planetary shield which surrounds Kalidan. An array of towering hypervelocity cannons, turbolasers and surface-to-air missile emplacements stick out against the backgrounds and are the first thing vehicles approaching the city, will notice. Admiral Raymus Military Academy A nation as militarized as the Eternal Empire requires a facility to prepare its new recruits for the rigors of military service. The Eternal Empire's military is widely known for its professionalism, discipline and efficiency and within a section of the Military District that has been reserved for this purpose, the prestigious Admiral Raymus Military Academy is located. Consisting of a number of buildings for housing cadets and tutors, as well a number of facilities where the Eternal Empire's future soldiers, officers, pilots and navy personnel are taught to master the art of war, the academy is one of the largest of its kind in the entirety of the Unknown Regions and in addition to locals, students from some of the wealthiest families in imperial-friendly nations also attend. Security Security Rating: High. Military facilities are distributed as listed: Outer Ring * Hypervelocity Cannons * Heavy Turbolaser Cannons * KT-504 'Tigris' Repeating Turbolasers * Ion Cannons * Laser Cannons * Flak Batteries * KC-101 'Basilisk' Interceptor Missile Launchers * KC-208 'Phalanx' Cruise Missile Launch Tubes * City Shield Generator * 8x Starfighter Squadrons Military units deployed here vary, but usually consist of two infantry regiments and one additional armored battalion, while additional forces can be ferried here from various other locations, in case of a prolonged siege. Notable units typically stationed here, in rotation, include: * Ultranaut Regiments * Ultranaut Ghost Troopers * Combat Engineers * Pyronauts Additionally, as the city serves as the heart of the Eternal Empire, there is a sizable complement of Blackwatch Death Squads stationed here, along with an unknown number of interrogation specialists from the Psi Corps branch, all of which are based in the local headquarters of the secret police organization. History The deteriorating political situation which led to the Eternal Empire's secession from the Confederacy of Independent Systems has caused a number of upheavals to take place across several worlds around the galaxy. One of these worlds, Kalidan, saw the arrival of several millions of new colonists as a result of a secret plan orchestrated by the Imperial government to acquire a new base of operations away from the jurisdiction of the Confederacy The arrival of the colonists brought with it several changes which had far-reaching effects for the native population of Kalidan. Under the supervision of the new planetary government, a new civilization rapidly emerged and it found itself in need of an urban center in order to supply its industrial and economic needs, as the other cities were located too far away from the planet's de-facto center of government, the massive fortress of Wulfngard. Arcenon was built by Imperial Decree, with Darth Tacitus himself laying the symbolic first stone in the city's foundations and construction occurred in record time. Constructing such a city on a world devastated by nuclear war and lacking the infrastructure or industrial means to erect such a settlement, had been a challenge that was overcome in inventive and uniquely imperial way, pre-fabricated sections of the city being constructed off-world by multiple contractors across the galaxy, then ferried here through hyperspace by specially-modified haulers provided by transport conglomerate Interstellar Shipping. The sections were then lowered into place using tugs, the whole city being assembled in a manner resembling a gigantic jigsaw puzzle which was, by far, one of the largest industrial efforts in recent centuries. The result was a city built along a well organized layout, immediately setting it apart from older cities that had developed organically throughout the centuries. Arcenon is simply too new to display such natural growth. The city was built in the same imposing architectural style as the planet's de-facto center of government, Wulfngard, clearly designed to awe and impress both visitors and inhabitants alike. The city's population passed the one million mark within a year after construction began and although that growth rate has slowed down, the number of inhabitants continues to rise as more and more native Tygerii and off-world immigrants are drawn in by the promise of economic opportunity. Coalescing into a melting pot of species and ethnic backgrounds, Arcenon is the heart of the Eternal Empire's emerging culture as well as the center of its efforts to indoctrinate its population into the system of values and beliefs which it upholds. In order to reach this status, several challenges had to be overcome in order to tame the planet's harsh climate and construction efforts benefited from the colonists' experiences on Winter and Nelvaan, albeit here everything had to be built from the ground up. The native population has been gradually inducted into the new nation's emerging culture and society, a process which continues to this day, although a sizable population of Tygerii still live as nomadic raiders, or in isolated, rural communities which contrast heavily with the highly developed metropolises of the planet. Due to the planet's climate, feeding the city's population from locally-sourced agriculture was deemed impossible very early on and trade routes were quickly established with other nearby planets that benefit from a milder climate, most notably Tygeria. As a result, Arcenon focused on developing its mining and military-industrial sectors, with policies designed to attract offworld investments being swiftly put into place. The city's security has been given a high priority and very respectable defenses were constructed in order to keep potential invaders at bay, despite Kalidan's remoteness and isolation, a large military presence manning the numerous weapons emplacements dispersed throughout the city. Aside from offworld investors, the city also saw the rise of local companies, such as Karavin Concern, a sizeable military-industrial conglomerate which manufactures a wide range of military and civilian equipment, ships and weapons, also engaging in cutting-edge, highly classified research and development programs for the imperial authorities. Category:Locations Category:Settlements Category:Browse